Romeo and Juliet: Sonadow Style!
by dbzgal04
Summary: A Sonic and Shadow themed spoof/parody of "Romeo and Juliet." Cast/Counterparts: Romeo – Shadow Juliet – Sonic Lord Capulet – Jules Lady Capulet – Aleena Tybalt – Scourge Benvolio – Tails Paris – Amy Rose Mercutio – Knuckles Lord Montague – Silver Lady Montague – Maria Nurse – Bunny Friar Lawrence – Antoine Prince Escalus – King Acorn


Romeo & Juliet: Sonadow Style!

Cast/Counterparts:

Romeo – Shadow

Juliet – Sonic

Lord Capulet – Jules

Lady Capulet – Aleena

Tybalt – Scourge

Benvolio – Tails

Paris – Amy Rose

Mercutio – Knuckles

Lord Montague – Silver

Lady Montague – Maria

Nurse – Bunny

Friar Lawrence – Antoine

Prince Escalus – King Acorn

**Prologue**

There was a beautiful and prosperous city by the name of Mobiona. Among the citizens of Mobiona were two particular well-to-do families, the Montagues and the Capulets. For reasons unknown, there was a long-time enmity between the two households. Then one fateful evening, a pair of star-crossed lovers, one from each bloodline, finally puts an end to this senseless feud once and for all. Will it be tragic, or will there be no broken hearts after all?...

**Montagues vs. Capulets**

A couple servants of the Capulet household were walking toward the market. One was a white female bat named Rouge, the other was a male nutria with light blue fur named Dave. Dave carried a sheathed sword and shield at his sides. Rouge didn't have any weapons, but as would soon be revealed she was an excellent fighter.

"I won't tolerate anyone from the Montague household!" Dave declared. "If they give me even the slightest insult, I'm letting that have it." He then placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Rouge snickered. "No offense Dave, but you really aren't the strongest or most skilled fighter. It would benefit you to open your mind…and learn from a lady!" She then winked at the male servant.

Dave huffed. "Seeing one of those Montague's will be enough motivation."

"Ah, but will you have the valiancy to go through with a battle?", the bat asked.

"What do you know, looks like we'll find out soon enough!", the nutria replied.

Rouge glanced toward where Dave was glaring. Sure enough, there were two servants of the Montague household walking in their direction; Vector, a crocodile, and Mighty, a red and black armadillo. The light blue nutria raised his finger, and pulled down his eyelid while sticking out his tongue.

The Montague servants immediately noticed. "Are you doing that childish act at us, sir?", Mighty asked quietly.

Dave then whispered to Rouge, "If I say 'yes,' will the law favor our side?"

Rouge chuckled, then whispered back, "Nope, I'm afraid not my dear."

Dave then said to Mighty and Vector "I am, but not at you."

The crocodile and armadillo just glared. "Do you want to fight us? If so, we're open to it!", Vector declared.

Dave drew his sword, and boasted "My master is better than yours!"

"Liar!", Vector and Mighty shouted, then they began charging toward the Capulet servants.

Dave swung his sword, only to have it knocked out of his hands by Mighty's sword. Then Vector spun and around and whacked the nutria with his tail, sending him flying into a wall. Dave could only groan in pain.

The crocodile and armadillo snickered, but then suddenly were knocked into the ground. Rouge had flown up into the air, and given them spinning kicks! Vector grunted and rubbed his head. He glared at the bat. "Come down here and fight on the ground!" He demanded.

"Do you really want to hurt a lady?" Rouge taunted, batting her eyelashes.

Vector rolled his eyes, while Mighty stated "Lady or not, you belong to the house of Capulet."

Rouge was about to take a dive, when suddenly Tails arrived and stood in front of his household's servants. Tails was a young, two-tailed fox. He could fight if necessary, but the kit preferred to stay reasonable and peaceful. Tails placed his hand on the hilt of his sheathed weapon, then said "Come on, break it up! What is this accomplishing?"

Just then, a green male hedgehog with scars on his chest showed up. This was Scourge, a member of the Capulet family. He sneered at the fox, and said "Are you too big of a sissy, Tails Montague? Come on and meet your demise!" The hedgehog had his sword ready.

"I just want to keep the peace," Tails said calmly. "Please sheath your sword, unless you want to use it for stopping this brawl."

Scourge scoffed, "You have your own weapon with you, and you're preaching about peace? I despise that word, almost as much as I despise you and all your brethren. Now show me what you've got!"

Tails sighed and pulled out his sword. As he had his swordfight with Scourge, Rouge continued battling Vector and Migthy, while Dave remained slumped in front of the wall. Before long, Mobionan citizens arrived at the scene, crying out "Down with the Capulets!", and "Down with the Montagues!"

Just then, Lord Jules Capulet, a blue hedgehog, and Lady Aleena Capulet, a light purple hedgehog, showed up. "What's going on here?", Lord Jules asked, then he demanded "Go fetch my weapon!"

Lady Aleena protested "Why do you ask for a weapon? You need rest and relaxation!"

Next, Lord Silver Montague, a silver hedgehog, and Lady Maria Montague, a bright yellow hedgehog, entered. Lord Silver already had his sword ready. The silver hedgehog called out to the blue hedgehog "You and your family are a plague!" He stepped toward Lord Jules, but Lady Maria hastily grabbed her husband's arm.

"Do not take part in this quarrel!", the yellow hedgehog pleaded to her mate.

Suddenly, a trumpet sounded. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. A yellow squirrel holding the trumpet stepped aside, and then King Acorn came forward. King Acorn was a brown squirrel, with blue eyes and a thin moustache. He had more than enough of this feud.

King Acorn spoke up. "Stop this at once! Your brawls have caused nothing but chaos for the citizens of Mobiona. Listen closely; I will do whatever is necessary to keep our streets peaceful. If any of you disturb this peace again, you'll be executed. Lord and Lady Capulet, follow me now for a meeting at my court. Lord and Lady Montague, you come at noon. Everyone else, please depart this instant."

With that, Jules and Aleena followed King Acorn, while the citizens carried on with their business. Scourge, Rouge, and Dave left for their household, while Vector and Mighty left for theirs. Now it was just Silver, Maria, and Tails.

Lord Silver asked his nephew "What exactly happened, Tails?"

The two-tailed fox replied "When I got here, Vector and Mighty were fighting the Capulet's servants. Well, one of the servants anyway; another was laying against the wall. I tried to stop them, but that hot-headed Scourge belittled and threatened me, leaving me no choice but to battle him. Then more citizens showed up, including a few more Capulets and Montagues. There was lots of shouting, then King Acorn came and everything stopped."

Lady Maria suddenly gasped, then asked "Has anyone seen Shadow, or know where he is? I'm so glad he wasn't here during the brawl!"

Tails replied "Aunt Maria, I was going for a stroll early this morning after dawn. During my walk, I saw Shadow under a willow tree by the pond on the western side of the city. I began to approach him, but once Shadow saw me coming he ran toward the forest. I continued with my stroll, not wanting to bother him. I respected my cousin's desire to be alone for the time being."

Lord Silver sighed. "He's been spending many mornings there lately, weeping and moping. Then upon returning home, he hides in his room and closes the windows to keep out any sunlight."

"Do you know what's been bothering him so much, Uncle Silver?", a worried Tails asked.

The silver hedgehog shook his head. "I have no idea, and he refuses to give an answer."

"Have you tried anything else?", the kit asked.

Lord Silver replied, "My closest friends have also tried talking to my son. But he still keeps it bottled up."

Just then, Tails noticed his cousin approaching. "Here comes Shadow right now!", he whispered. "Can I be alone with him, please? Maybe he'll open up to me."

"Thank you, Tails," said Lady Maria, giving her nephew a kiss on the forehead.

"And good luck." Lord Silver added, as he and his mate left to go back to their household.

Once Shadow was close enough, Tails greeted his cousin. "Good morning, Shadow."

The black and red hedgehog sighed. "Is it still so early in the day?"

"Yep, a few more hours until noon.", the kit answered.

Shadow groaned. "Sadness makes the time go by so slowly. Were those my parents who just left, by the way?"

Tails nodded. "Yes, and they're very worried about you, as am I. Now please tell me, what is making you so sad, and making your hours so long?"

Shadow replied, "Not having what I want the most."

"What do you mean?", his young cousin inquired. "You have a loving family, and lots of wealth."

The hedgehog responded "I know. But I don't have the love of a certain individual…"

Tails hugged his older cousin. "Cheer up, Shadow. You're a great guy, and no sane person would turn you down. You'll find someone who shares the same feelings."

Shadow smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tails."

"Anytime.", said the kit. "Let's go home now. By the way, I'll do whatever I can to cheer you up!"

The hedgehog smiled at the fox as they began the walk back to their household.

**Suggested Proposal**

Later that day, at the Capulet household, Lord Jules was visited by his longtime friend Count Adrian, and Adrian's daughter, Amy Rose. Count Adrian was a red hedgehog, and Amy Rose a pink hedgehog. Jules said to his friend "I've taken the same oath as Lord Montague, and we're also bound by the same penalties. I sure hope we can keep the peace!"

Count Adrian nodded, then told his friend "You're both quite prosperous and honorable. It truly is a shame that you've been enemies for so long. Anyway, what do you think of my proposal?"

Amy Rose grinned at her father's question. Lord Jules trailed off in thought, then replied "Dearest Amy Rose is certainly a wonderful match for my oldest son. But I'd really like it if we could wait a couple more years. Sonic is sixteen, and he still has a lot to learn. That being said, I am having a party tonight, and you and your daughter will be the guests of honor! Amy Rose, feel free to meet Sonic and get to know him. Hopefully he'll return your feelings!", he smiled at the pink hedgehog.

Count Adrian also smiled, while Amy Rose squealed with joy. "This will be the best party ever! I know Sonic won't be able to resist me!", she cried excitedly.

Her father chuckled, then took her hand and they left for the time being. Lord Jules quickly wrote a list, then called in his servant Charmy, a cheerful and playful bee. "Charmy, take a trip around the city, and bring this list. Find those whose names are on the list, and inform them that they're invited to my home tonight."

"Will do, my lord!", Charmy replied, then he took the list and retreated outside. But once the bee had closed the door and was in the street, he paused. "How can I find the people on this list, when I can't even read? Oh, how I wish I had the opportunity to be educated like my master!"

Charmy frantically flew around Mobiona. Then he noticed a young two-tailed fox and a black and red hedgehog. He could tell by their attire that this pair was wealthy, and therefore educated. He hurried to them and asked, "Sorry to bother you, but you can read, right?"

"No problem," the fox replied, then "Yes, of course we can read."

The bee smiled sheepishly, then asked "In that case, can you tell me the names on this list?"

"Absolutely," Tails said, then Charmy handed him the list. Tails read the list to the bee, then mentioned "This is an excellent group of folks. Where are they going tonight?"

"To my master's home," replied Charmy.

Shadow suddenly spoke up, and inquired "Who is your master?"

"The great Lord Jules Capulet," the bee responded, smiling. He thanked the pair again and flew off toward the Capulet residence.

Tails grinned at Shadow. "Here's our chance! Some of Mobiona's finest will be at this occasion. You'll meet someone for sure!"

Shadow smiled nervously, then answered "Okay, if you say so."

**Thoughts on Marriage?**

Lady Aleena Capulet was meeting with Bunnie. Bunnie was a light brown rabbit, and the longtime nanny and nurse to the Capulet children. "Bunnie, do you know where Sonic is?", she asked. "He was supposed to be here too."

"Darn that little sugar-hog…" Bunnie sighed. "So energetic and free-spirited, but I love him!" Then she called out "Sonic! Sonic, where are you sugar-hog?!"

Then Sonic hastily appeared. He was blue like his dad, but a little lighter in shade. His eyes were like emeralds. Sonic also moved with abnormally high speed when he wanted to, but then he was quite energetic.

"Yes, here I am!" the hedgehog announced. "What can I do?"

"Sonic my dear," Lady Aleena began to inquire, "what do you think of marriage?"

Her son blushed, as did Bunnie, who cried "I can't believe how fast you've grown up!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Why do you ask, Mom?" Sonic inquired nervously, blushing even harder.

Lady Aleena replied "A certain girl is interested in you, and her father approves. Her father is Count Adrian, whom is also a good friend of your father."

Bunnie squealed with excitement, while Sonic chuckled apprehensively. "I'm flattered, I guess…"

"It won't happen right away," his mom assured him. "But tonight we're having a party, with Count Adrian and…Amy Rose, as the guests of honor. Like I just said, there won't be a wedding right away. But please do meet Amy Rose. In addition to being wealthy, and Count Adrian's daughter at that, she's a lovely girl, with a bright and bubbly personality."

"She's perfect for you, Sonic! Only the best of the best for my sugar-hog!", Bunnie exclaimed.

The young hedgehog chuckled, then said "Okay, I'll meet and get to know her. But I can't promise I'll fall in love with her."

"Don't you worry, dear," Aleena told him, "It will happen over time."

Just then, Charmy entered and announced "Your husband wants to see you right away, my lady. You too, Bunnie. The party will be starting very soon."

When the bee exited, the light purple hedgehog and the rabbit both hugged Sonic before following the servant. When they were gone, Sonic groaned and fell to the floor. Suddenly, there came the sound of giggling from around the door. Before Sonic could ask who it was, two more hedgehogs came running in! A dark green male, and a fuschia-colored female.

"Hi Manic, and Sonia! What are you up to?", a flustered and nervous Sonic asked.

"Not much…but we heard your conversation with Mom and Bunnie!" Manic declared, grinning at his older brother.

"Will Amy Rose be my new big sister?" Sonia asked, delighted at the thought.

"No!", Sonic cried.

"Are you sure? Mom, Dad, and Bunnie seem to be making it clear.", Sonia teased.

"I…I…", the oldest sibling stuttered.

"Yes! I knew it!", Manic exclaimed, then he and his little sister started chanting "Sonic loves Amy Rose! Sonic loves Amy Rose!"

"Cut that out!", their brother snapped.

**They Meet!**

Guests were entering the Capulet home. Among them were three attendees wearing party masks. They were Shadow and Tails, and Shadow's close friend Knuckles, a red echidna whom was also a relative of King Acorn. The trio walked alongside the wall, gazing around the elaborate surroundings and the many guests. After noticing some folks dancing, Knuckles said to Shadow "Come on, Shadow! Let's see you go out there and dance!"

"No way, Knuckles! It wouldn't be a pleasant sight. Besides, my heart is weighed down with depression and sorrow."

"You have it in you," Knuckles reassured the hedgehog. "Pretend you're flying on angel wings among the clouds. If you allow yourself to be weighed down by sorrow and depression, you're damaging your tender heart."

Meanwhile, Sonic was slowly making his way through the crowd. Suddenly, a female voice exclaimed "Sonic Capulet, is that you?!"

The blue hedgehog spun around, and there stood a pink hedgehog. She wore an elaborate red dress with a matching hairpiece. He chuckled nervously and replied "Yeah, I am. And you're Amy Rose, I presume?"

"Yes!", the excited gal responded. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I guess so," the male hedgehog answered.

"Come on, let's go out there and dance!", cried Amy Rose. Before Sonic could protest, his pursuer grabbed his hand and led him to the center. The musicians played a slow, sweet musical piece. Then Amy Rose led Sonic with the dancing, since he followed along with her actions. Count Adrian, Lord Jules, Lady Aleena, and Bunnie watched the couple dance, their hearts and minds satisfied. Aleena and Bunnie broke down crying and hugged each other. Manic and Sonia grinned and giggled, watching their older brother dance awkwardly with the count's daughter.

Afterward, the guests applauded. Amy Rose curtsied, and Sonic bowed, blushing bright red. Upon noticing the applause, Shadow and his partners rushed to the front to get a better look. Shadow's heart nearly skipped a beat! This other male hedgehog in the center was so handsome. His fur and quills were blue like the sky and sea, and those green eyes sparkled like emeralds. His elaborate clothing was red and white, like roses.

"Who is…he?", the black and red hedgehog stuttered.

"Hm, good question," said Knuckles.

Then other attendees danced with each other, while others ate delicious food and the musicians kept playing. Shadow slowly made his way toward Sonic. "What an otherworldly beauty this guy has!", he said softly to himself. "He's brighter than the sun and more valuable than the shiniest gemstone. Forget any love I had for anyone before this night!"

Unbeknownst to the lovestruck hedgehog, Scourge Capulet was standing nearby, and recognized Shadow's voice! "Shadow…a Montague! What is that piece of filth doing here?!", the green hedgehog growled. He stormed away to fetch his sword, grumbling "I bet he came here to disrupt the party. I'll teach him a lesson!"

He suddenly bumped into Lord Jules. "Scourge, what's the deal here?", the older hedgehog asked. "What's gotten you so riled up?"

His nephew replied "Uncle Jules, Shadow Montague is here! He's come to cause trouble, no doubt."

To Scourge's surprise, Jules stayed calm. He then said "Leave him be. Shadow is said to be a well-behaved gentleman. Besides, myself and his parents have taken an oath to King Acorn himself."

"You mean you'll just let the Montague scum walk all over you?!", Scourge cried in disgust.

"Scourge, I said I have an oath to keep, as do the Montague's!", Lord Jules sternly reminded his nephew. "Let Shadow be, or you'll be the one to suffer dire consequences!" The younger hedgehog snorted, then stormed away.

On the other side of the spacious room, Shadow hid behind a pillar, his mask lifted up off his face, waiting for Sonic to walk by. When the blue hedgehog walked past him, he quickly but gently grabbed the other's hand and pulled him close. Sonic almost screamed, but Shadow placed his other hand over the stunned hedgehog's mouth. Then, the black and red hedgie softly said "If I tainted your gentle hand with my dirty one, then I ready my lips to smooth my coarse touch with a gentle kiss."

Sonic blushed, then told this stranger "Good hedgehog, you're way too hard on your hand. Your hand shows mannerly devotion in touching mine. Just like pilgrims touch the hands of saints; holding palm to palm is like a unique kiss."

"Don't saints have lips, like pilgrims do?", Shadow asked.

"Yes, of course," Sonic replied.

"Then come, and clean the filth from my lips with yours!", Shadow cried, and he pulled Sonic in for a sweet, tender kiss.

Sonic wrapped his arms around this new pursuer, holding him closely. When they pulled away, the blue hedgie commented "Now my lips have the dirt from yours." He also had a lusty look in his eyes.

Shadow replied, "Then come, and let me clean your beautiful lips!", and they kissed again, with a little more passion this time.

After pulling away for the second time, Sonic said "You kiss like a professional."

Suddenly, Bunnie walked by the pillar. "There you are, sugar-hog! Your parents want to see you."

The blue hedgehog walked off, a small frown on his face. Then Shadow asked the rabbit, "Who are his parents, if I may ask?"

She answered "The lord and lady of the house. I helped raise their three children, including their eldest son Sonic, whom you just now met. Such a wonderful family!"

After Bunnie walked away, a shocked Shadow whispered "Then that hottie is a Capulet. What a heavy price, I now owe my life to my enemy!"

Just then, Tails and Knuckles came up behind him. "There you are, Shadow," said the echidna. "Come on, the night is still young."

"And the party is still going well, I'd even say perfectly," Tails added.

"Yes, it was perfect," said Shadow. "But has now proven too good to be true!" He then hurried away, the fox and echidna rushing to keep up.

Knuckles grabbed the hedgie's shoulders and spun him around. While the trio had a hushed conversation, Sonic asked Bunnie "Do you know who that black and red hedgehog is?"

The rabbit shook her head, "Nope, can't say I do."

"Then can you ask him for his name?", the blue hedgie requested.

"Sure thing," the rabbit replied, smiling. Just as the trio was about to leave in a hurry, Bunnie caught the black and red hedgie. He quickly told her his identity, then rushed to leave with his partners.

When Bunnie arrived back at Sonic's hide, he excitedly asked "Well, did you get his name? Who is he?"

She let out a sad sigh, then told him "Shadow Montague, son of Lord Montague."

Sonic gasped. He stammered "My hate has produced my one true love. What a twisted game love is, that I fall hard for my greatest rival."

Bunnie's mouth dropped open, unable to believe her ears. Before she could say anything else, Sonic ran off.

**Profession of Love**

Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were gathered outside a wall surrounding a garden of the Capulet household. Tails stammered "I can't believe it! You found someone who loves you back, but he's one of our sworn enemies…"

"Not to mention a guy." Knuckles added.

"I know!", Shadow snapped. "But I can't help it. We immediately connected. You wouldn't understand, unless it happened to you too."

"True enough," Knuckled said, Tails nodding his head in agreement.

Shadow then asked his companions to go ahead and leave, telling Tails he'd be home soon. After they granted his request, the lovestruck hedgie climbed over the orchard wall. He glanced around, searching for a sign of Sonic. Just then, a light appeared in the window overlooking the garden. Shadow hid behind a tall tree, watching. To his delight, Sonic came outside on to the balcony. The blue hedgie leaned on the side barrier, and rested his chin in his hand.

After a minute, he started talking to himself. "Ah Shadow, why do you have to be Shadow? Give up your name to be my sworn love. Or, I'll give up mine for you. It's only your name that's my rival. You'd still be yourself, a wonderful and charming hedgehog even without the Montague name. How important is a name anyway? A rose would still smell lovely even if called another name. So if Shadow was called something else, he'd still be the dashing black and red hedgie I've come to love. Come Shadow, and take me!"

Shadow then called out "Then I'll take you at your word! Call me your true love, and I'll gladly take a new name!"

The startled Sonic cried "Is that you, Shadow? You've only spoken a few words, and yet I recognize your intoxicating voice. You are Shadow, aren't you? And a Montague?"

The other hedgehog replied "Neither one, if you loathe them."

Sonic then asked "How were you able to climb the walls? What are you even doing here? If anyone else in my family sees you…"

"Love's wings helped me climb the wall. Besides, your family wouldn't harm me if they saw the love you have in your eyes. It would also be worse to go on living, without you."

Shadow then climbed up another tree, allowing him to join Sonic on the balcony. The two hedgehogs gazed into each other's eyes. Sonic commented "Your eyes sparkle even more than the brightest rubies."

"Thank you, my dear," replied Shadow. "I had no idea what true love is, until I met you tonight."

"I never even thought about it, until you swept me away!", Sonic stated to his lover. "There is another in Mobiona who wants to marry me, but I cannot connect with her. You, on the other hand, sparked something in my heart right away. Your dashing male beauty, your gentle touch and kisses, and your willingness to risk death or injury just to see me. Never have I known anyone with such devotion, until I met you tonight."

Shadow then told the blue hedgehog "I thought I loved before meeting you, but the second I laid my eyes on you I immediately forswore any feelings I thought I had. You weren't frightened when I took you by surprise, and you were willing to kiss and touch. You were also willing to discard your Capulet name in order to be my sworn love. Mind you, I'm still willing to discard my Montague name for you!"

With that, Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic and pulled his lover in for another passionate kiss. They caressed each other's fur and quills. After pulling away, Sonic told the other hedgehog "I already know there's no one else I want to be with. I take you as my one true soulmate, forever!"

The black and red hedgie gave him a passionate smirk, then suggested "How about we make it official?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "You mean?..."

"Yes, marry me!", Shadow proposed.

All of a sudden, Bunnie started calling for Sonic from inside. "Sonic! Where are you, sugar-hog?"

"I'll be right there!", the blue hedgie shouted back, then asked Shadow "How soon can we make it happen?"

"As soon as possible, my sweet," his lover replied. "Waiting a single day will be like an eternity!"

Sonic trailed off in thought for a moment, then he inquired "Tomorrow morning, where should I send my nurse, Bunnie, to meet with you? You can tell her when and where we'll marry, and she'll deliver the most welcome news to me."

Shadow replied "She can meet me at the front of the Ava Maria Cathedral. How about at nine?"

"Sonic!", Bunnie called again.

"I'll be right there, just hold on!", Sonic shouted. Then he whispered to his lover "Yes! You should get going now, as much as I hate to say it."

Before climbing back down the tree, Shadow gave Sonic another heated kiss.

**A Welcome Union**

Early the next morning, in a garden behind the Ava Maria Cathedral, Friar Antoine was gathering plants and herbs. The coyote had vast knowledge of plants and herbs, especially medicinal and healing abilities. His basket was almost full, when the coyote friar heard Shadow calling out for him. Friar Antoine quickly spun around, and saw the black red-striped hedgehog running toward him. "Well good morning to you, Shadow Montague! What makes you so bright and jovial?"

Shadow smiled at him, then responded "At the most unexpected time and place, I met my one true soulmate. It truly is unexpected though, for he's the oldest son of Lord and Lady Capulet, the long-time rivals of my family. Despite the difference in name, our hearts are set on each other. We've vowed to be with nobody else. Can you please make that official, later today?"

Friar Antoine gasped. "You, and…Sonic Capulet? Sacre bleu! This is quite a surprise indeed. But, it is more than welcome. By uniting you two, I can hopefully exterminate your families' hatred with sweet fondness."

"Oh, thank you Friar Antoine!", Shadow cried. "We must hurry…how about today at noon?"

Friar Antoine replied "That is very hasty indeed. However, it sounds good to me! Such an important union must not be delayed."

Shadow hugged the coyote, thanking him again before hurrying to the front of the cathedral. Shadow sat on the steps, and was soon joined by Tails and Knuckles.

"How are you today, lover-boy?" Knuckles teased.

Shadow gave the echidna a playful glare before responding "Never been better, or happier. Sonic and I are making it official today at noon!"

Tails and Knuckles gasped, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. "I'm really happy for you, Shadow, but isn't this going a little too fast?", the fox asked his cousin.

The hedgehog answered "Like I said last night, until it happens to you, you won't understand. Sonic and I immediately connected, and our hearts share the same passion for each other. We won't let the difference in name get in the way. Besides, the rivalry is stupid and pointless anyway."

The fox and echidna glanced at each other, then nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a female voice cried out "Shadow Montague, is that you?"

The trio glanced over, and saw a rabbit approaching. The red-striped hedgie smiled and replied "Yes, the one and only! You're Sonic's nurse Bunnie, I remember."

"Darn right!", the rabbit replied. "So, what message do you have for Sonic?"

Shadow blushed; Knuckles and Tails giggled at the sight. He ignored them and told Bunnie "Can Sonic meet me here at Ava Maria Cathedral today, at noon? Our hearts and minds are joined together, and we're going to make it official."

Bunnie squealed with delight and hugged the hedgehog. "Be good to my little sugar-hog, okay?"

Shadow smirked and said "Absolutely. I know our kin haven't gotten along in many years, but what better way to end the fruitless rivalry?"

**Secret Ceremony**

Sonic was in his chamber, pacing back and forth. Finally, Bunnie arrived. He hurried over to his nurse and asked "What is the news from my dear Shadow?"

Bunnie held his hands excitedly and said, "Be at the Ava Maria Cathedral at noon, and you'll officially become a mate!"

Sonic nearly jumped for joy! He grabbed the rabbit by her sides and lifted her up, spinning her around. "Thank you, Bunnie! You're the greatest!"

After what was merely a couple hours, but felt like a couple centuries to Shadow and Sonic, the blue hedgehog arrived at the front of Ava Maria Cathedral, where his mate-to-be was anxiously waiting. They held hands and entered the holy building, hurrying down the aisle. Friar Antoine smiled warmly at the couple before proceeding with the ceremony…which Tails, Knuckles, and even Bunnie were secretly watching! The trio was shedding tears of joy.

**A Fateful Encounter**

Later that afternoon, Tails and Knuckles were strolling down the streets of Mobiona, still hyped about the secret ceremony they witnessed. The fox whispered to the echidna "That really means no more fighting with any Capulets, period!"

"Of course," Knuckles replied. "Though I'm not a Montague by blood, I do consider you and Shadow the closest relations to kinsmen."

Suddenly, a certain green hedgehog jumped in front of the pair. "A Montague and his crony? Can I have some words with you?" It was Scourge, though it sure didn't seem like he only wanted to talk!

"Scourge, I don't want any trouble.", said Tails.

The hedgie snorted, then said to the echidna "You're always hanging out with the gross Montagues, especially Shadow. Can I challenge you to a fight?"

"Absolutely not!", Knuckles clearly stated. "Shadow and Tails here are good folks in every sense of the word. Besides, I'd rather not take part in a ridiculous rivalry."

Just as the stubborn green hedge was about to draw his sword, he noticed Shadow in the near distance, coming their way. "Aha! There's the one I'm really looking for!", Scourge exclaimed, then called out "Shadow Montague! Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with trying to ruin the Capulet celebration? You're despicable!"

The black and red hedgie approached, and replied "Dearest Scourge, I have no reason to hate you or anyone in your household. Perhaps I would've accepted a challenge yesterday, but I've had a quick change of heart and spike in wisdom."

The green hedgie growled "The damage you've done cannot be forgiven."

Shadow protested "I beg your pardon Scourge, but I've never harmed you. In fact, I now have more reason to respect and care for you. Now please, carry on."

"I don't think so!", Scourge snapped. He quickly drew his sword. But before he could strike at Shadow, Knuckles had drawn his own weapon and jumped in front of his friend.

"Back off," the echidna said quietly. "King Acorn himself made it clear that there will be no more quarreling in Mobiona, or there will be severe consequences. Need I remind you, that I'm a kinsman of our king?"

The green hedgehog sighed, then said "In that case, it's too bad you have to get in my way." Then he charged at Knuckles, who began to duel with the arrogant hedgie.

Suddenly, the red echidna cried out in pain and fell to the ground, dropping his sword and holding his side tightly! Scourge took a couple steps back, unable to believe what happened. But then he started snickering when Shadow and Tails hurried to the echidna's side, ignoring the stares and gasps of witnesses who were passing by in the street and watching out their doors and windows.

"Knuckles, no!", Tails whispered.

The echidna smiled at his friends, before closing his eyes and going limp.

"Knuckles! Knuckles!", Shadow yelled, shaking his friend. But the echidna didn't stir.

"Who's next?", Scourge taunted.

Shadow slowly stood up and faced the other hedgehog. He mentally snapped, then drew his weapon and dueled with the green jerk. Within seconds, it was Scourge who cried out in pain and fell backward! The hedgie gasped and shook, before going limp himself.

The other hedgehog stared at the motionless Scourge in shock, and slowly back away. "Oh no," he whispered. "It's all over. Fate has played another cruel trick!"

Then he ran in the other direction, toward Ava Maria Cathedral. The stunned witnesses gathered around the seemingly deceased red echidna and green hedgehog, and the upset Tails.

Before long, King Acorn and a dozen of his servants appeared at the scene. He asked "What exactly happened here? Can anyone explain?"

Tails informed him that Scourge tried to pick a fight with him, Knuckles, and then Shadow as well. They didn't want to and tried to reason with the hedgehog, but he wouldn't listen. Knuckles was left with no choice but to duel with Scourge, while trying to defend Shadow and Tails. The rest of the witnesses confirmed the kit's story.

The king instructed a few of his servants to carry Knuckles back to his court. Then he instructed the remaining servants to go and bring Lord and Lady Montague, and Lord and Lady Capulet. While King Acorn waited patiently, a few witnesses carried Scourge to the side and began pressing sheets on his wound.

Finally, the heads of each household arrived. Lady Aleena Capulet cried out in horror when she saw Scourge in his condition. Lord Jules shook his head in disbelief. Then, King Acorn announced "I know neither of you were responsible for this tragedy. But Scourge disobeyed my order, and now look what has happened to him! Shadow and Tails Montague, and my kinsman Knuckles tried to talk some sense into him, but he refused to comply. Knuckles then became a victim of Scourge's hot-headedness. Shadow snapped, and then took Scourge down. Under normal circumstances, there would be an upcoming execution. But instead, Shadow Montague is to be banned from Mobiona!"

"No…no!", Lady Maria whispered, then she broke down sobbing. Her husband threw his arms around his wife and tried to comfort her.

**What a Dilemma!**

Sonic was on his balcony, waiting for the sun to set. Shadow would be coming when the moon came up, and they would have their first night together as a mated couple. "Hurry up, moon," he said anxiously. "Your arrival is the start of my new life with Shadow!"

Just then, someone knocked on his bedroom door. Sonic spun around and hurried inside. "What is it?", he asked.

Bunnie entered, her hands wringing and eyes full of tears. "Sugar-hog, I have devastating news."

"Huh? What?", asked Sonic.

"Your cousin Scourge tried to pick a fight with your new mate, his cousin, and his best friend. He wouldn't listen to their objections, and left Shadow's friend Knuckles with no choice but to duel. Knuckles fell down, wounded. A furious Shadow then turned on Scourge, who quickly met the same fate as Knuckles."

Sonic's eyes widened. "You mean…my mate Shadow, killed my cousin Scourge?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it seems that way," Bunnie cried.

A devastated Sonic threw himself on his bed and sobbed. "Was I blinded by love?"

His nurse then began rubbing his shoulders. "I always knew Scourge was hot-headed," she said softly, "but I never would've guessed it would be the death of him. Or at least I hoped it wouldn't."

Sonic then looked up at her. "You did say Shadow slew him, because Scourge slew Knuckles? Neither Shadow nor Knuckles wanted to fight, but my cousin wouldn't listen?"

Bunnie nodded. The blue hedgehog threw his arms around the rabbit and hugged her tightly. As he embraced his nurse, Sonic thought 'It was either my husband, or my pompous cousin who never listened to anybody. In that case, Shadow did what he had to. I forgive him with all my heart!'

Meanwhile at Friar Antoine's cell, a horrified Shadow was waiting. When the coyote arrived, Shadow cried out "What's the news? What horrible punishment awaits me?"

Friar Antoine sighed, then responded "Not as horrid as one would expect. King Acorn understands the events that unfolded. You won't be executed or imprisoned, but you're to leave Mobiona forever."

Shadow wailed in anguish. "Nothing can be worse than that! I'll take death any day, over not being able to be around my beloved Sonic!"

Friar Antoine did his best to comfort the hedgie. "A big world exists outside of Mobiona. You can see and accomplish many things. Besides, your mate can join you someday."

"But that won't come soon enough!", Shadow cried.

Just then, there was a knock at the friar's door. "Who is it? I'll be there in just a moment!", the coyote called, while signaling to the hedgehog to quickly hide.

"It's Bunnie, Sonic's nanny and nurse. He sent me."

Friar Antoine immediately opened the door, and the rabbit hurried inside. "Have you seen my dear sugar-hog's husband?"

"I am right here!", Shadow announced, coming back into view. Then he asked "How is Sonic? He probably thinks I'm a cold-blooded killer now…", and began breaking down again.

The rabbit gently embraced the black and red hedgie. "He weeps for Scourge's death, while grieving your upcoming fate."

Friar Antoine then told Shadow "When the sun is down, go to him like we already planned. Comfort Sonic, and keep your chin up. After you leave for Mobua, we'll come up with a way to announce your marriage to the public, make official peace between your households, and convince King Acorn to pardon you. Bunnie, go back to Sonic now and let him know Shadow will arrive soon."

Bunnie hugged the coyote, commenting "Your wisdom is holy indeed."

**Unknown Arrangements**

After the sun had set, Shadow hastily arrived at Sonic's balcony. After climbing the tree and embracing his mate, the hedgehogs laid on Sonic's bed and snuggled.

Downstairs, Count Adriana and Amy Rose were meeting with Lord Jules and Lady Aleena. The red hedgehog and his daughter gave their deepest condolences. "We truly appreciate your sympathy," said Jules. "This day has been so hectic, we haven't even spoken to Sonic about marriage with Amy Rose. He was close to his cousin Scourge, even if he didn't always act like it." The blue hedgie sighed.

"Our son is locked up in his bedroom for the night," Lady Aleena added. "Too grief-stricken to see or talk to anyone…"

"Poor Sonic," Amy Rose said sadly, then she suddenly perked up. "I know how to cheer him up! Give him some happy news, and let us marry now!"

Count Adrian laughed, then said "Not right now my dear, but very soon. What do you think, Jules? Aleena?"

Lord Jules smiled, then told his mate "Tomorrow morning, tell Sonic just how much Amy Rose loves him, and wants to cheer him up. Explain that she wants to be his mate, and we'll make it happen in a few days!"

Tears formed in Aleena's eyes, and she replied "Yes, I'll do just that!" She kissed her husband before leaving to go to sleep for the night.

The pink hedgehog squealed and jumped for joy! "Whoa, calm down my darling daughter!", Count Adrian laughed as he took his daughter's hand. He then told Jules "Thank you so much, my good friend."

"And thank you, too." Jules replied, smiling at his pal before the count and pink hedgie exited, going back to their home.

**Sorrowful Morning**

The next morning, just as the sun was beginning to appear on the horizon, a certain pair of hedgehogs were sleeping, and holding each other close. One of them softly groaned, then turned over and opened his eyes. Shadow's heart sank when he noticed the sun's first light for the day. He slowly stood up and started to get dressed. Then outside in the garden, birds started chirping.

Then Sonic slowly woke up, and saw his mate. "Leaving so early, my love?", he asked sadly.

"I wish it wasn't so," his husband replied. "The sun's light is appearing, and now the birds are chirping. I must leave."

"No!", Sonic protested. "It's not the sun, it's the beautiful moonlight! And those are owls, which are birds of the night. Stay, my lovely Shadow!"

Said hedgehog smiled, then jumped back on the bed. "Yes! Let me be captured and imprisoned, or put to death. At least I'll be happy, and Sonic…"

Just then, Sonic frowned. "Ugh, it is the dreaded sun and the early morning birds," he said sadly. "Hurry up and leave, I don't want you to be caught and killed!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Bunnie announced from the other side "Sonic, your mother will be here in a few minutes. Hurry, the new day is here!"

The hedgehogs went to the balcony. Before climbing down the tree to leave Mobiona and his soulmate, Shadow kissed Sonic passionately. "Farewell, sweet Sonic!"

"Will I ever see your handsome face again?", a depressed Sonic asked.

"Of course!", Shadow replied. "Friar Antoine and others are working things out on our behalf. So long as our hearts and minds are joined, everything will be okay in the end!"

Then he climbed down the tree. "Be careful, Shadow! I love you!", Sonic cried.

"Will do, sweetheart.", Shadow replied, blowing his husband a kiss and hurrying over to the orchard wall to climb out and officially begin his banishment from Mobiona.

Sonic went back to his bed and flopped down, sobbing. Just then, the door opened and Bunnie entered, followed by Lady Aleena. The purple hedgehog sat down by her son. "Sonic, dear…"

"I'm not well at all, Mom!", the blue hedgie cried.

His mother sighed, then said "I know you're sad about Scourge. But we must move on. Speaking of which, I now have very exciting news!"

Sonic slowly looked up. "What good news could there possibly be now?", he moaned.

"Today is Tuesday, and in just a couple days on Thursday morning, Count Adrian's daughter Amy Rose will be making a husband out of you!"

Sonic stood up and gagged. "I don't think so!", he declared. "I will not make that pink brat my bride!"

Aleena gasped, as did Bunnie. Aleena took a few steps backward, then turned and hurried out. Bunnie backed up against the wall, stunned and dreading what would come next.

In the hallway, Aleena encountered Jules, and Manic and Sonia whom had just woken up. "Well, have you told him?", Lord Jules asked.

His wife bit her lip, then said "I did, but he doesn't give us thanks. He says that 'pink brat' will not be his bride!"

Manic and Sonia gasped, gaping at their parents and each other. Lord Jules said coldly "Is that so?..." Then he stormed toward Sonic's chamber, his wife and other kids following. Lord Jules burst into Sonic's bedroom. "You won't take the 'pink brat' as your bride, huh?", he shouted at his shaking son.

"Dad, I appreciate the love and concern. But I just don't love Amy Rose. In fact, if I ever do marry, it will be to Shadow Montague, whom you know I despise!", the younger hedgehog stated.

"You ungrateful punk!", the older hedgehog yelled. "Our good friend the noble count offers to give his only daughter as your wife, and you say that you do not or cannot love, while giving fake thanks! Here's what I have to say: Thursday morning, go to the Ava Maria Cathedral for your upcoming wedding, or never see or talk to me again; I will not allow you back in this household!" Lord Jules turned and stormed away, ignoring Sonic's sobs and the gaping stares from everyone else.

Lady Aleena took a few seconds to compose herself, then turned to leave as well. "Don't go, Mom!" Sonic begged, rushing to her side.

"Don't say anything, Sonic, I'm done here.", Aleena said quietly before exiting.

The devastated blue hedgie turned toward his younger siblings. "Manic…Sonia…", but he was too choked up to continue. The younger hedgehogs could only shake their heads while giving their big brother pleading looks before exiting. Now it was just Bunnie who remained with Sonic.

The blue hedgehog fell to his knees in front of the rabbit. "Bunnie, you've comforted and supported me more than anyone else in the family. What can I do now?"

His nurse took his hand and led him to the bed. After sitting down, she said gently "Sugar-hog, Shadow is banished and never coming back. If he even attempts to come back, death will be waiting for him. Therefore, this marriage is null and useless. But your new upcoming marriage to the count's daughter is bound to be better! Amy Rose is from a wealthy and prominent family, even related to King Acorn. Think about that for a bit. Besides, she's a girl, which means you can have kids and heirs with her!"

"Are you serious?", Sonic asked.

"Yes, my dear sugar-hog.", the rabbit replied.

The blue hedgehog slowly stood up, then stated "You've supported me so much throughout the years. Tell my parents I'm going to see Friar Antoine."

Bunnie kissed his forehead and said, "A wise choice, Sonic."

After she left, Sonic grumbled "What a traitor! Not only does she advise me to violate my vows, but she insults Shadow after praising him! Our relationship is over, Bunnie, as is the relationship with the rest of my treacherous family."

**A Risky Plan**

At Friar Antoine's cell, Count Adrian and Amy Rose were informing the coyote of the upcoming wedding on Thursday.

"Thursday morning?", asked Friar Antoine. "Sacre bleu, that is so soon! No one has said what Sonic thinks. I don't like the sound of this."

Count Adrian said "Lord Jules and Lady Aleena say Sonic is grieving excessively for his cousin Scourge. He needs a change, and a positive one too."

Then Amy Rose spoke up. "He needs someone to share his sorrow with, and anything else he may encounter in the future. I'm that someone who will be there with and for Sonic. I'll stick with him through thick and thin!"

Just then, Sonic appeared at the doorway. Friar Antoine immediately noticed, and announced, "Here he is now!"

Count Adrian and Amy Rose turned around. The pink hedgehog squealed and hurried over to Sonic. "Lovely to meet you Sonic, my husband!", she exclaimed, wrapping him tightly in a hug.

"Perhaps so, when I am a husband," Sonic replied, gasping.

"And so you will be, this Thursday. Aren't you happy?", the pink hedgie cried.

"Amy Rose dear, I think you're hugging him too tightly," Count Adrian said gently.

His daughter blushed and released Sonic. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

Then the red hedgehog asked the blue one "Have you come to meet the friar and make confessions, son?" He winked at Sonic.

"Yes," the younger hedgie replied. "Should I come back later? Is now a bad time?"

"Of course not," the coyote answered. "Now is the perfect time. Come on in."

As the count and Amy Rose exited, Sonic's pursuer kissed him on the cheek and cried "See you on Thursday, my beloved groom!"

After the father and daughter left and closed the friar's door, Sonic fell to his knees at the coyote's feet and wailed. "What can I do? I have to marry Amy Rose or be kicked out of my household by my own family, especially my father!"

Friar Antoine gently stroked Sonic's fur and quills. Then he glanced over at the plants and herbs he had gathered, and his equipment for brewing medicines. He then took Sonic's hands and stood him up. He led the desperate hedgehog to a chair and said, "Sit and wait right here, I have an idea."

The coyote quickly brewed a potion, then poured it in a vial and gave the concoction to Sonic. "Listen closely," he said, "When you go home today, look and act cheerful, and give consent to marry Amy Rose. The night before the wedding when you lay in your bed, drink every drop of this potion. You'll go into a deep sleep for forty-two hours. Your touch will be cold, your body stiff, your appearance pale, and you won't seem to have breath or a pulse. When Amy Rose and her father come to your home, everyone will think you're dead. Then you'll be dressed in your best clothing, and laid to rest in the Capulet family tomb. In the meantime, I'll send a messenger to Mobua and inform Shadow of the plan. That night he'll come, and we'll be there when you awaken in the tomb. Then Shadow will take you with him to Mobua!"

Sonic smiled and thanked Friar Antoine before going home, hiding the vial in his pocket. The coyote immediately began writing a message for Shadow.

**Necessary Deception**

At the Capulet household, Lord Jules and Lady Aleena were making plans with their servants. Bunnie was taking part in planning the wedding as well. They noticed Sonic enter, and Jules asked "Where were you, my headstrong boy?"

Sonic took a deep breath, and said "Making confessions to Friar Antoine. I've learned from my foolishness and disobedience. Please forgive me, I'll go ahead and marry Amy Rose."

Jules smiled with delight and hugged Sonic. "This is how it should be!"

Then Aleena kissed Sonic on the forehead and said "I knew you'd come to your senses, sweetie."

Bunnie smiled warmly at the young hedgehog, who smiled back. Afterward, she helped Sonic select his best outfit for the wedding.

Next thing Sonic knew, Wednesday night arrived. The moon was up, and his family was finalizing the remaining plans. He closed his bedroom door, and took the vial from its hiding place. The hedgehog was nervous. "What if something goes wrong?", he said whispered quietly. "What if this concoction doesn't work? Nah, Friar Antoine is an expert in herbs and potions. He's a holy man too. What if I awaken too early in the tomb? What if someone sees Shadow in the city? No, I'm fretting too much." Then Sonic put the vial to his lips, and said "To you, Shadow. We'll be together soon!" Then he quickly chugged down the concoction. Before laying on the bed, Sonic hurried out to the balcony and tossed the vial outside into the garden. Then he laid on his bed, the potion already making him drowsy.

**Sonic is Discovered**

The next morning, Bunnie entered Sonic's chamber. "Sonic, sugar-hog; time to get up! Your bride is waiting!" She walked up to his bed and began to pull back the covers. "Come on, sleepy head." But Sonic still didn't stir. "Sonic, today's the big day. Time to get up! Or should I have Amy Rose come and get you out of bed?", she chuckled before shaking Sonic's shoulder. Bunnie gasped after doing so. "Sonic? Sugar-hog?" She shook him again, and touched his forehead before screaming. "He's dead! My little sugar-hog is dead!" The rabbit ran toward the door and continued screaming. Lord Jules, Lady Aleena, Manic, and Sonia all rushed over immediately.

"Why are you screaming, Bunnie?", the younger hedgehogs asked.

Sobbing, their nurse pointed toward Sonic's body. "Sonic is dead!"

"What?! No!", Jules and Aleena shouted before rushing into Sonic's chamber to his bedside. Aleena shook Sonic's body, and wailed in despair. Jules laid his hand on Sonic's forehead. His son was as cold as ice.

"He's cold, and stiff," Lord Jules said sadly.

"Sonic! Sonic!", Manic and Sonia yelled as they ran over and joined their parents. Manic placed his hand on Sonic's chest. No heartbeat, no breathing either. Sonia held his hand, which was icy cold. Their eyes welled up with hears, and they buried their faces in Sonic's blankets, weeping.

"Stupid wretched day!", Lady Aleena cried.

"The most horrible day of my life," Bunnie agreed, wiping her eyes.

"My son, my oldest child," Lord Jules said, "Death has stolen him from us. Please death, give us back Sonic. Take me instead."

Before he could start shedding tears with his wife and other kids, Count Adrian and Amy Rose arrived in the doorway, accompanied by Friar Antoine.

"Is the groom ready?", the coyote asked.

"He's ready to leave…forever," Lord Jules cried. "My dear friend, and Amy Rose, the night before your wedding, death snatched Sonic. Here he lies, cold, pale, and stiff…"

"What?!", the bride exclaimed before rushing to her groom's bedside. Tears immediately formed in her eyes. Count Adrian came up behind her, and also saw Sonic's motionless form.

He let out a heavy sigh and gently placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Amy Rose shouted "Please tell me this is just a bad dream, Daddy!", then she turned toward her father, and exclaimed "Daddy, please make this day start over, but the right way…", she buried her face in the red hedgehog's chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

Friar Antoine cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He took a deep breath, and said "Grieving, although natural, won't change this sudden and sad situation. Our nature tells us to weep, but we should really be joyful for Sonic. His soul is in eternal Paradise, where there isn't any grief, illness, pain, or loss."

"Even so," Lord Jules said, "We must now change today's plans. We're having a funeral instead of a wedding. The music, feast, flowers, now all will serve the opposite purpose!"

"Come now," Friar Antoine continued, "Dry your tears, and go out while I dress Sonic in his finest outfit. Then prepare to carry this handsome hedgehog's body to the cathedral, and finally his resting place. Remember though, that while his body rests in the Capulet tomb, his soul still lives joyously in Heaven."

**Shadow's Heartbreak**

Later that morning, a funeral procession passed through the streets. Sonic was laid on an ornate bier. Friar Antoine followed behind the bier; the coyote was followed by Lord Jules and Lady Aleena, Bunnie, Manic, Sonia, Amy Rose, Count Adrian, and all the remaining Capulet kin, along with the household servants. Musicians played a solemn tune. A few other friars carried burning incense and scented oil in front of the bier carrying Sonic. Citizens stepped to the side and observed the mournful procession, giving their respects.

When the funeral procession was coming close to the entrance of Ava Maria Cathedral, unbeknownst to anyone a certain fox was…flying in the sky? Yes! Tails was known to use his two tails to fly (like a helicopter, to the modern world). He had come back from seeing his cousin Shadow. Tails noticed the long, solemn line of mourners, and quickly came down closer. The kit gasped in shock and horror when he saw Sonic laying on the bier. Then he noticed Friar Antoine, the rest of the Capulets, and Bunnie. He recognized all these folks, and the obvious grief in their expressions proved that this was real. He took another look at Sonic's limp body on the bier, tears forming in his blue eyes. Then Tails turned around and flew back toward Mobua.

When the two-tailed fox arrived back at Mobua, he gently landed in front of Shadow's new residence. But he didn't go inside. The sorrowful kit leaned against the outside wall and slumped to the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks. A few hours passed, and Tails remained in the same spot, softly weeping and staring into space. But then he jumped when the door opened and Shadow exclaimed "Tails? What are you doing back here?"

The fox slowly turned toward his cousin. "I…I…," the heartbroken kit stuttered.

Shadow took his hands and led him inside. "What is it? What happened? Say, have you heard from Sonic?"

Tails gulped, then said softly "It's Sonic. He's…dead! I saw his body being carried to Ava Maria Cathedral. Friar Antoine and all the Capulets were following the bier carrying Sonic. Oh Shadow…", then the fox burst out sobbing and buried his face in the hedgehog's chest.

Shadow wrapped his arms around the kit, and slowly stepped back until he bumped into his new bedside. "Sonic…", he whispered softly, and began staring into space.

Tails slowly glanced up, and saw his cousin turning pale and shaking. He slowly stood up and sat beside the hedgie. "My mate Sonic…is dead…", Shadow stuttered.

"I wish it wasn't so, Shadow!", the fox cried.

The grief-stricken hedgehog stood, and walked toward the window. He stared outside at the sky for a minutes, before nearly shouting "Then I rebel against you, heavens!", and running outside. Tails hurried after him.

**At the Capulet Tomb**

It was nightfall, and Shadow sneaked back into Mobiona, Tails following closely. The cousins slowly made their way to the Capulet family tomb, which was a short distance from Ava Maria Cathedral and right next to a regular graveyard. Upon arriving at the cathedral, they knew there were close. Shadow picked up his pace, anxious to arrive at his deceased husband's side. At last, he arrived at the front entrance of the Capulet tomb. There were a couple torches on each side of the door. Shadow grabbed one of the torches, and told Tails "Stay out here! Go to the other side of the graveyard, and no matter what, don't come in!"

Before Tails could protest, the hedgehog quickly disappeared inside the tomb. He sighed heavily and retreated to the opposite side of the graveyard. But he kept watching the sepulcher.

Shadow slowly made his way through the dark crypt. Finally, he saw Sonic's body laying on a slab. His mate was covered with a thin layer of transparent gauze, and surrounded by lovely flowers. There was a large candle at each end of the slab. "Sonic…", the grieving hedgie whispered, approaching his love's body. When the mournful hedgehog reached Sonic's side, he placed the torch on a nearby handle. Then Shadow knelt beside his mate and pulled back the sheet of gauze. "Sonic, my love, my dearest husband. Death has had no impact on your manly beauty. You're not damaged." The mourning hedgie kissed Sonic's lips and ran his fingers through the blue fur and quills. "Could it be that death itself is enamored with you, and keeps you in this wretched crypt to be its mate?" Shadow broke down sobbing, and buried his face in Sonic's chest.

Meanwhile, Tails was keeping an eye on the tomb. Just then, he noticed a figure approaching the sepulcher. He spun his tails and quickly flew over. It was Friar Antoine! "Hey, Friar Antoine!", the kit exclaimed.

The startled coyote jumped and turned toward him. "Tails Montague, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Tails said sadly "Today I saw the funeral procession for Sonic. I hurried back to Mobua to notify Shadow. He's in the tomb right now…"

To his surprise, the friar let out a sigh of relief. "Then fate is still working in our favor!"

Now the fox was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just wait here young one, and I'll explain soon," Friar Antoine replied before rushing inside the crypt. "Shadow!", he called out once inside.

Shadow nearly screamed and jumped up. He spun around. "Who's there?", he demanded.

"It's just me, Friar Antoine," the voice replied. Then Shadow saw the friar coming towards him. The hedgehog was about to hug the coyote and continue weeping, when Friar Antoine then said, "Let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what?", Shadow asked, now confused.

Friar Antoine responded, "Sonic isn't really dead, he's just in a temporary deep sleep which looks like death. The morning you left for Mobua, Sonic's parents tried to force him into a marriage with Amy Rose. To help him escape, I gave him a potion from some of the plants and herbs I gathered, which puts one into a temporary deep slumber imitating death. I sent a messenger with a message to you, but the messenger was delayed due to an urgent matter he encountered en route to Mobua. I hurried over here to the Capulet tomb, and…well, I'm just so glad you still made it here!"

Shadow was beaming with joy! "Thank you so much!", he exclaimed, and threw his arms around the coyote.

"Anytime," the friar replied, smiling.

Just then, as if on cue, Sonic let out a soft groan. Shadow and the friar quickly turned back toward him. Shadow watched with delight as his husband's hands unfolded and moved to each respective side. Sonic's eyes slowly opened and closed as he recovered from the concoction's effects.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Friar Antoine whispered, and winked.

Shadow gave a thankful smile as the coyote left and exited the tomb. Then he took Sonic's hands and tenderly caressed them. This did the trick of catching the blue hedgehog's attention, because Sonic's still sleepy eyes met with Shadow's. He smiled weakly and whispered "Hi Shadow."

Tears of joy forming in the other hedgie's eyes, Shadow covered Sonic's body with his own, embracing his husband tightly and claiming his lips with a passionate kiss.

**The Feud is Over!**

Outside, Tails was happy and relieved when Friar Antoine notified him of the real situation. He hugged the coyote, who smiled and hugged the kit back.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. There was definitely more than one pair too! The fox and coyote began glancing around. To their surprise, Lord Silver and Lady Maria Montague were approaching, and with them was…Knuckles?! And behind Knuckles was…King Acorn!

"Knuckles, is that really you?!", Tails exclaimed in awe and disbelief. He then noticed that the echidna had thick bandages on his side.

Knuckles snickered and said "Yep, that's me. Good thing my wound was treated as thoroughly as it was!", but then he turned solemn and continued "I heard about poor Sonic though. I wanted to come and pay my respects. It's the least I can do."

Tails and the friar exchanged glances. Before anyone could say anything else, Lord Jules and Lady Aleena Capulet appeared as well! They were accompanied by Bunnie, Manic, Sonia, Count Adrian and Amy Rose, and Scourge. What, Scourge?! The kit's eyes widened. "Scourge…how?", he stammered.

The green hedgehog chuckled. "I'm too stubborn to die that easily, don't you know?" Then he pointed out his bandages. The hedgie then let out a sad sigh, and said "I was devastated when I heard about Sonic, though. I wanted to come to the tomb as soon as possible."

Finally, King Acorn spoke up. "Upon learning of these recoveries, I was going to announce Shadow's pardon to the public tomorrow. But then I received word of Sonic's passing, and I became busy with offering condolences and informing my kinsman Knuckles, since he and Sonic were so close."

Suddenly, everyone screamed! Friar Antoine and Tails quickly turned around. There in the entrance of the sepulcher stood Shadow, carrying a drowsy but alive Sonic in his arms! The more alert hedgehog smiled sheepishly, then stammered "This isn't what it looks like…"

"Well no kidding!", Amy Rose shouted. "Sonic Capulet, how could you scare me like that?!"

"And how could you scare and trick us?!", his parents, siblings, and nurse all yelled at the same time. Scourge merely gawked, his mouth agape.

Friar Antoine cleared his throat, then said "I guess I'll be explaining for a third time this night. Sonic and Shadow are…mates! They met and fell in love at the Capulet party. The following day, I officially joined them together. Soon after came the brawl with Knuckles and Scourge. Sonic was shocked, but he also grieved for Shadow's banishment. To escape from violation of his vows, I gave him a sleeping potion which creates an imitation of death. I sent a messenger to Mobua with a message explaining everything, but the messenger was delayed due to an urgent matter he encountered en route to Mobua. I hurried over here to the Capulet tomb to be here when Sonic awoke, but thankfully Shadow was here after receiving news from Tails. And here we all are."

Everyone was stunned. Finally, Lord Jules spoke up. "I…don't know what to say. I'm very upset about this trickery, yet…"

Then King Acorn spoke to everyone. "Capulet, Montague…if ever there was a reason to stop your foolish rivalry, this is it! Your sons wouldn't have had to keep their love and marriage a secret, and there never would've been a need to deceive everyone."

After exchanging glances, everybody nodded. Then Lord Jules and Lady Aleena approached Lord Silver and Lady Maria. "Shake my hand, brother Montague," said Jules as he extended his hand. Silver smiled and accepted.

Lady Aleena and Lady Maria embraced. "At last, there won't be anymore useless fighting!", Maria exclaimed. Aleena nodded in agreement, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Shadow and Sonic were filled with joy at this sight. "We did it, my love. We stopped the hatred between our households," the blue hedgehog said softly.

"We sure did, sweetie," said Shadow, "now kiss me again!"

Sonic gladly obliged. Everyone cheered upon seeing the hedgehogs kiss. "Sonic loves Shadow! Sonic loves Shadow!", Manic and Sonia chanted, but their brother paid no attention. Bunnie scolded them, however.

Amy Rose stared, then squealed. "They're so adorable together!" Her father laughed and patted her back.

Just then, someone tapped the pink hedgie's shoulder. She turned, and there stood Scourge. The green hedgehog raised his eyebrows and gave a mischievous smile. "Hello, gorgeous," he flirted.

Amy Rose grinned, and took his hand in hers. Count Adrian smiled warmly. King Acorn was delighted with this turn of events. He walked over to Shadow and Sonic, and said "Shadow, you are pardoned and may return to Mobiona if you wish!"

"Thank you, your Highness," the black and red hedgehog replied, and bowed.

The king continued "And may you both be blessed forever."

Then Sonic bowed to the king and said "Thank you very much, your Majesty."

The squirrel stated "This is the greatest occasion I've ever beheld. A long-time hatred permanently halted, by the love and union of Sonic Capulet and his Shadow Montague."


End file.
